Traditionally, the security of systems has been provided via an ability to monitor and control events within such systems. For example, monitoring events within a system has generally been utilized to reveal malware, inefficiencies, or other undesired or unanticipated behavior within the system, such that the aforementioned types of behaviors may then be controlled. However, traditional techniques utilized for monitoring and controlling events within a system have generally exhibited various limitations.
For example, determining whether an event is associated with unwanted behaviors may necessitate referencing one or more additional events that have occurred prior to such event, where the combination of events is analyzed to identify the unwanted behavior. As a result, traditional techniques have conventionally cached events so that they are available for analysis when later related events occur. However, this oftentimes results in the consumption of excessive cache memory space, resource consumption, etc.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.